Sirius's Splendid Christmas Set-Up
by la plus heureuse
Summary: "You should go out with a girl like Lily Evans," Dad said. "She'd be good for you. Help you settle down." "She's going to think I set you up to this." James spent enough time trying not to think about how Lily would be good for him. He didn't need his family to help him. Or, what happens when Sirius decides that Lily should spend Christmas dinner with the Potters.


"You did what?" James stared at Sirius, who looked very pleased with himself.

"Evans was mentioning that Christmas would be hard this year, so I told her we'd be happy to have her." Sirius gave an enormous, shit-eating grin. "Mum agrees."

"I do like Lily very much," Mum said, and ruffled James' hair. James stepped aside and tried to fix his hair, scowling.

"You should go out with a girl like Lily Evans," Dad said, lowering his newspaper across the room. "She'd be good for you. Help you settle down."

"She's going to think I set you up to this," James said. He spent enough time trying not to think about how Lily would be good for him. He didn't need his family to help him.

"Nonsense," Mum said. "We'll be on our best behavior. I wouldn't dream of sabotaging your relationship with Charlotte."

Charlotte was Charlotte Fay, who claimed that she was descended from Morgana le Fay. She was beautiful, aristocratic, and flighty. She was also, as of two days ago, James' ex-girlfriend.

Sirius opened his mouth to correct the impression and James elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"James!" Mum scolded. "There is no reason for you to take your annoyance out on Sirius."

"Right," James said, glaring at Sirius. "No reason at all. Why didn't you invite Moony and Worms if we're inviting people over?"

"They were busy with their families," Sirius said in a lofty voice. "You know how important family is around the holiday." Mum went and hugged Sirius. Sirius had been surprisingly quiet throughout the Christmas holiday so far. James' frustration with his best mate softened. He was probably thinking of Regulus.

"That's right," Mum said. "Family matters." She looked directly at James.

"Fine," James said. "But no comments on my dating life."

"I would never," said Sirius. Behind the newspaper Dad snorted.

Sirius took charge of all the plans, approving a goose and suggesting that perhaps they roast, not boil, the brussels sprouts this year. James kept out of the way. He found he could spend hours in the air, drilling himself through the ever-shifting magical obstacle course that his Dad had arranged to be set up outside Godric's Hollow. It helped his mood to come back tired and hungry and not thinking of Lily.

Lily Evans. Clever at charms and potions. Lily Evans, who was kind to everyone and didn't take shit from anyone. Lily Evans, who he had been in love with for years.

On Christmas Eve over cocoa and shortbread Sirius informed the family that Lily would be arriving tomorrow at three.

"Great," James said, trying to sound bored by the whole thing.

"And we will be on our best behavior, my dear," Dad said, taking a great sip of cocoa. The whipped cream in his mug was so high that it almost obscured his white mustache.

"Of course, Fleamont," Mum said warmly. "We wouldn't want to embarrass James."

"We would never want to embarrass Jamesy, now would we?" Dad said. James rolled his eyes.

At ten minutes to three on Christmas Day there was a crack outside the door then a knock. Lily Evans had arrived.

"Hullo," she said, holding something wrapped in crumpled looking silver paper. She glanced nervously around, beaming at Sirius and giving James a tentative smile. He smiled back. Mum saw.

"Hello Lily dear, and welcome," she said. Dad stepped forward and took the parcel, which Lily informed them was a loaf of her gram's brown bread- an old family recipe. Sirius offered to take Lily's coat. Under her tidy black coat Lily was wearing a smart blouse, a red skirt, and a pair of stockings. Her skirt was just a bit shorter than James expected. He wondered if it was a deliberate choice, because she had beautiful leg. Lily saw James' eyes linger and she swallowed hard. He didn't even have to say anything to embarrass the both of them.

"Can I get you a drink, Lily?" he said, trying to sound collected. "We have elf made wine, firewhiskey, butterbear…" he trailed off.

Lily furrowed her brow. "Maybe- maybe a gillywater. With a splash of cranberry if you have it."

"Right," James said and went off to the sitting room where they kept the alcohol. Mum was showing Lily about the house. He poured her drink, the fizzy gillywater mixed with the cranberry cordial and ice. And he poured himself a dram of firewhiskey. He had a feeling he'd need it.

The door opened. "Is that for me?" Lily was there, and she was alone.

James smiled at her. "It is." He handed it to her, and watched as she took her first sip. Her eyes closed as she swallowed. She was so lovely it almost hurt.

"I'm sorry, by the way."

"Sorry for what? For inviting me? I was a little surprised to get the invitation from you and then only hear from Sirius after."

"What?" James sputtered. He raked his hand through his hair. "That dog. I'm going to kill him."

Lily laughed, a bright sound. "I'm kidding. Sirius invited me. Although he might have alluded to you wanting to see me too."

James's heart started beating again."That's not funny."

"It's very funny," Lily said, and James smiled at her.

"Fine. But no, I'm sorry for my family. They've decided we would be good together. You'll have to endure plenty of amateur matchmaking today."

"Are you certain it's amateur?" Lily said. "Because I can withstand an amateur. If it's advanced matchmaking, I can't promise how it will turn out."

James laughed. He was supposed to be the one to make her laugh. "Very amateur. Promise."

"Well, then, we'll have to be allies in withstanding their advances."

Having Lily as his ally worked much better than having her as his enemy. When Dad commented about James' most recent Quidditch game, Lily smiled and started to detail one of his recent games. When Sirius started talking about transfiguration, Lily sighed and said she wished that she was as good at transfiguration as James was. It was a brilliant strategy. Just let them think they were winning, and then they didn't have to resist them. It made the whole dinner enjoyable

The food was delicious, Sirius' efforts all being well worth it. James was making the whole table laugh. Dad was pouring elf-made wine for everyone, and Lily's brown bread turned out to be a sweet. A very good sweet, which she insisted that they all eat with a spread of butter. James raked his hand through his hair, feeling more relaxed than he had thought he could.

Dad saw him. "Jamie, when are you going to cut all that hair?"

"Never," James said, and flashed him a smile.

Dad shook his head. "My own son, making a mockery of my life's work. Lily, don't you think that James would look nice with a haircut?"

Lily flushed. "I- I think that James looks quite nice now." She hurriedly looked down at her plate. Dad started to complain about the cost of potions ingredients instead. James heard almost nothing of it.

They went to the sitting room to have their annual Christmas Mischievous Mancala tournament, where the stones were likely to disappear at any point. Lily was quiet. James caught her eye and she gave a sheepish smile.

James tried to stop the racing thoughts. He and Lily could maybe be friends, nothing more. Just because he liked her did not mean she would like him. Instead he focused on watching the game between Sirius and Lily.

One stone remained in Sirius' tray, and then suddenly all of Lily's stones disappeared.

"Victory!" he crowed.

"Luck," Lily argued.

"As all victory is," Sirius said, and the clock chimed nine.

"I should be going," Lily said. James stood.

"I'll show you out," he said. He fetched their coats and they walked out into the front garden.

"It was very nice of your family to have me over," Lily said.

"I'm glad you came. I'm sorry we kept you from your family," James said.

"My family went to my sister's fiance's home, and he's wretched." Lily rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I was grateful for the excuse. You're lucky, you know. Your family is really- loving."

"They were all on their best behavior playing matchmaker," James said. "So thanks for being a good sport."

"It was fun," Lily said. She hesitated. "I would have thought Charlotte would have been here."

"We broke up. Right at the start of the holiday."

"Oh," Lily said, and her eyes grew wide. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She was offering sympathy. Like a friend would. Easy to respond to.

"I'm not," James said, feeling bold. Lily's eyes darkened.

"Well then," Lily said, and she swiftly stepped forward and kissed him.

Her lips were gentle and warm, but the kiss was firm. Just like Lily. Strong and soft all in one, with a gentle heart and an iron will. She broke the kiss off, and stepped back, catching his eyes.

"I hope that wasn't inappropriate," she said. "I just-"

"Lily," James said. His voice sounded ragged. He pulled her back towards her and kissed her again, reveling in the feeling of her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Lily asked after a long kiss.

"Nothing," James said. He would change any plan for her.

"Come over to mine. My sister and her fiance are perfectly dreadful, and I'd like to introduce them to my dastardly wizard boyfriend."

"Am I your boyfriend?" James tried to joke, but his heart felt like he was flying.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," he said, and kissed her again.

When James went back inside Mum and Dad were pretending to read. Sirius was building a card castle.

"You were out there long," Sirius said, arching a languid eyebrow at James.

"Shove it." James was too happy to have real emphasis behind the words.

"I'm happy for you, Jamie," Mum said. "I knew that it was only a matter of time when I heard you had broken up with that Charlotte girl."

Sirius shrugged at James' accusatory look. "Can't keep things from your family, mate. Merry Christmas and all."

"Merry Christmas," James said, not able to even pretend to be mad, his heart still light.

_a/n This story was written for the 2019 Jily challenge on Tumblr- I figured that it deserved to be here as well. Sorry for the lack of seasonality, and a very belated happy holidays to all. _


End file.
